Network installations continue to employ increasing amounts of fiber optic cable. Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Fiber optic interconnections between active and passive modules within an optical hub housing vary depending on the desired network architecture. A conventional assembly may include various devices, each with varying physical footprints and mounting hardware, which are disposed within the hub housing along with a thick tangle of fiber optic cable. The resulting assembly is often disorganized and difficult to re-configure or troubleshoot. Moreover, the jumble of devices and cable may result in degraded performance or signal loss due to twisted or kinked cable.